warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rogal Dorn
thumb|320px|Rogal Dorn, antes de la Herejia de Horus Rogal Dorn fue el Primarca de la Legión de Marines Espaciales de los Puños Imperiales y uno de los mayores héroes de la historia del Imperio de la Humanidad. Dorn construyó las defensas del Palacio Imperial en la cordillera terrana del Himalaya que serían tan dolorosamente puestas a prueba por las fuerzas del Caos durante el clímax de la Herejía de Horus, la terrible Batalla de Terra. Supuestamente, Rogal Dorn murió luchando a bordo de una nave de Marines Espaciales del Caos a finales del M31, tras atacar a la flota de la 1ª Cruzada Negra con un ejército ampliamente superado en número. Viendo la importancia de atacar a la flota enemiga mientras aún se estaba preparando para invadir el espacio imperial, basó su estrategia en ataques de guerrilla hasta que llegasen sus refuerzos. Se cree que Dorn fue eliminado a bordo de la Acorazado del Caos clase Saqueador Espada de Sacrilegio tras dirigir un ataque desesperado contra su puente de mando, pero de hecho los Puños Imperiales y sus Capítulos Sucesores creen que Dorn aún está vivo en alguna parte y que aún puede que regrese cuando el Imperio más lo necesite. Historia Juventud Se conoce muy poco de la juventud de Rogal Dorn. Se cree que fue criado en el frígido Mundo Helado de Inwit, en el sistema del mismo nombre, por un nativo de la casta del hielo de las Colmenas de Hielo del planeta. El patriarca del clan que lo crió se convirtió en un abuelo para él, y le enseñó mucho sobre tácticas, estrategia y diplomacia. Incluso después de descubrir que no tenía lazos de sangre con su "abuelo", Dorn mantuvo en gran estima su recuerdo: conservaba una túnica ribeteada de piel que le había pertenecido y dormía con ella sobre su cama cada noche. En alguna ocasión Rogal Dorn se convirtió no solo en el líder de su casta sino del planeta entero y la región colindante del espacio, gobernando el Cúmulo de Inwit como Emperador de la Casa de Dorn. Gran Cruzada Cuarenta años después de la muerte de su abuelo, las naves imperiales periféricas de la Gran Cruzada por fin llegaron a las colmenas de hielo de Inwit. Dorn saludó al Emperador desde el timón de la enorme nave espacial Falange, construida durante la Edad Oscura de la Tecnología, y que había descubierto dentro de la región espacial de Inwit. Dorn se convirtió en el séptimo Primarca. El Emperador dio la bienvenida a Dorn como su hijo perdido, y le otorgó la Falange, convirtiéndose esta en la fortaleza-monasterio móvil de la VII Legión de Marines Espaciales, los Puños Imperiales, de la cual, todos los Astartes habían sido creados usando se propia plantilla genética. Dorn fue leal al Emperador desde el primer momento, cuando se conocieron en el puente de la Falange, y nunca vez buscó algún favor de su padre. Dorn encarnaba la búsqueda humana de la verdad, y no podría haber dicho una mentira, incluso si hubiera ayudado a su causa. Debido a esta cualidad, la estatua de Dorn se erige como uno de los cuatro únicos erigida en Macragge, junto a la de Roboute Guilliman, Primarca de los Ultramarines. thumb|left|245pxCuando el Emperador regresó a Terra para construir una capital digna de gobernar un millón de planetas, Dorn fue con él. Siempre había destacado en la construcción de fortalezas, y fue el encargado de diseñar las defensas del Palacio Imperial. Este resultaría ser magnífico, y sería comprobado en los años siguientes, cuando la tormenta de la Herejía de Horus cayó sobre el Imperio. El Primarca Fulgrim preguntó una vez a Rogal Dorn si pensaba que el Palacio Imperial podría resistir un asalto de la Legión de los Guerreros de Hierro, y la respuesta de Dorn enfureció al Primarca Perturabo, de los Guerreros de Hierro, en tal grado que casi se destruyen unos a otros en los años de batalla de la Herejía de Horus. Dorn y toda la Legión Imperial fueron redesplegados en Terra para ocupar puestos de guardia allí hasta casi el final de la Gran Cruzada. La Herejía de Horus Antes de que los Puños Imperiales, con todos sus efectivos y equipamiento, llegara a Terra, fueron alcanzados por los acontecimientos de la Herejía de Horus. Varados durante un tiempo considerable por severas tormentas de Disformidad, la flota imperial finalmente descubrió la muy dañada fragata Leal "Eisenstein", de la Guardia de la Muerte, y así se enteró de la traición de Horus. A pesar de que Dorn no creyó al principio al Capitán Nathaniel Garro, y casi lo mata cuando el buen capitán dijo que su hermano Horus era un traidor al Imperio y al Emperador, Rogal Dorn quedó convencido finalmente tras escuchar los relatos de varios miembros de los supervivientes de la masacre de Istvaan III, sobre todo el capitán Garro, Iacton Qurze de los Lobos Lunares y a la Rememoradora convertida en Santa, Euphrati Keeler, de que sus hermanos Primarcas Horus, Fulgrim, Mortarion y Angron habían organizado una rebelión a gran escala contra el Emperador. Dorn envió el grueso de su Legión al Sistema Istvaan en pie de guerra. Él volvió a Terra con sus Compañías veteranas de Marines Espaciales para llevar la noticia de los terribles acontecimientos personalmente al Emperador de la Humanidad. Defensa del Palacio Imperial thumb|300px|El Primarca de los Puños Imperiales, Rogal Dorn.Dorn fue el encargado de reforzar aún más las defensas del Palacio Imperial contra la venidera tormenta de Marines Traidores, y supervisó las obras personalmente. Dorn construyó grandes bastiones armados con millones de cañones de artillería, y añadió planchas de acero de las torres y los muros del palacio. Sentía que estaba estropeando la perfección y la belleza de la estructura existente al hacer esto, y se arrepentía, a pesar de que era necesario. Su legión también atacaría a Marte, asegurando armas vitales, armaduras y municiones del Adeptus Mechanicus Leal, incluso cuando el planeta cayó en el caos, contaminado por el Mechanicum Oscuro, aunque la fuerza de los Marines Espaciales de los Puños Imperiales al mando del Capitán Camba-Diez tuvo terribles bajas en el ataque para asegurar los suministros críticos. Este material podría ser esencial en el asedio de los Traidores al Palacio Imperial. Las fuerzas de su Legión que Dorn había tomado consigo lucharían en el Asedio de Terra, guarneciendo las defensas del Palacio junto con la Legión de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Cuando Horus bajó los escudos de su buque insignia, Dorn y sus veteranos de más confianza, vestidos con algunas armaduras de Exterminador aún funcionales, se teletransportaron directamente a la batalla con Horus en esa nave. Desafortunadamente, Dorn y sus marines escogidos aparecieron lejos de la posición de Horus, y tuvieron que abrirse camino a través de casi toda la longitud de la barcaza de batalla. Esto significó que llegaron demasiado tarde para participar personalmente en la batalla con Horus. Dorn sería quien encontrase los cuerpos del Emperador, del Primarca de los Ángeles Sangrientos Sanguinius, y el de Horus. Él fue también quien escucho las indicaciones del Emperador, fatalmente lisiado, sobre cómo reconstruir el Imperio; y llevó personalmente el cuerpo de su padre destrozado a su lugar de descanso en el Trono Dorado del Palacio Imperial, donde residiría, ni vivo ni muerto, para los próximos diez milenios. Tras la Herejía Después del internamiento del Emperador en el Trono Dorado, Dorn se hundió en el dolor. Sintió que la casi desaparición del Emperador era por su culpa y dirigió a su legión en una cruzada de penitencia en todo el Imperio. Fue llamado de nuevo a Terra cuando Roboute Guilliman anunció la adopción de su Codex Astartes, convirtiendo las Legiones de Marines Espaciales en los más pequeños Capítulos de 1.000 hombres. Dorn se indignó inicialmente por esta propuesta, por la sensación de que el Imperio lo culpaba (y con razón, pensó) de la caída de sus hermanos marines. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta del daño que otro conflicto interno podría hacer a la frágil paz del Imperio, Dorn finalmente cedió y aceptó la Segunda Fundación. Este fue un período oscuro en la vida Rogal Dorn: había fallado tanto al Emperador como a su Legión, y ahora vacilaba sin la luz de la guía del Señor de la Humanidad. Dorn fue sacudido hasta la médula, sorprendido de que el Imperio ya no confiara en él ni en su Legión y que ahora, después de la pérdida del Emperador y el fracaso de la Gran Cruzada, la hermandad de la Legión se pudiera separar también. Sin una batalla en la que concentrar a los Puños Imperiales, se asomaba al abismo, inseguro de su futuro. Dorn, desesperado, no había visto la evolución del Imperio mientras cazaba traidores. Dorn, Leman Russ de los Lobos Espaciales y Vulkan de los Salamandras se negaron a seguir los dictados del Codex, y el Imperio parecía a punto de desmoronarse en la guerra civil de nuevo. Incluso se expulsó al Crucero de Asalto "Ángel Terrible", de los Puños Imperiales, de la Flota Imperial al considerarse a los Puños como supuestos herejes. Fue en este momento cuando los Guerreros de HierrolanzaronunretoclaroqueDorn no podía rechazar: la construcción de una inmensa fortaleza, un desafío a la audacia los Puños Imperiales para atacarlo. Existe cierta controversia sobre los siguientes acontecimientos de la vida de Rogal Dorn. Lo que está claro es que los Puños Imperiales no podían ser divididos en Capítulos tan fácilmente como, por ejemplo, los Ultramarines. El compromiso total con toda la Legión era enseñado a cada Marine, y muchos no deseaban formar sus propios Capítulos Sucesores. Dorn encontró la respuesta a este problema en la meditación a través del dolor auto-infligido, utilizando un dispositivo conocido como el Guante del Dolor. La visión inducida por el dolor le reveló que su Legión tenía que ser redimida a ojos del Emperador, y que el camino a la salvación era a través del dolor y el sacrificio. Dorn estuvo meditando durante siete días completos con el Guante del Dolor hasta que tuvo una visión del Emperador. Se dio cuenta de que el Emperador no estaba muerto y que todavía cuidaba de ellos desde el Trono Dorado. Decretó que los Puños Imperiales, como Legión, entrarían en un Guante del Dolor y emergerían como Capítulo, un renacimiento simbólico. Dorn dirigió a sus fanáticos guerreros a un asalto contra una fortaleza de los Guerreros de Hierro. El "dolor colectivo" necesario para limpiar el Capítulo fue decidido por Dorn: El asedio de la fortaleza Jaula de Hierro de los Guerreros de Hierro. La batalla conocida como la Jaula de Hierro ha pasado a la historia como una gran tragedia, y es recordada con remordimiento por los Puños Imperiales, no sólo porque fue un desastre, sino que también marcó el fin de la Legión. 'La Jaula de Hierro' La batalla conocida sólo como "La Jaula de Hierro" ha pasado a la historia como una gran tragedia, y es recordada con remordimiento por los Puños Imperiales. No obstante, algunos sospechan que Dorn sabía de antemano el resultado cuando lanzó a su Legión al asalto. Algunos creen Dorn sabía que muchos de sus celosos guerreros nunca aceptarían la disolución de la Legión y la necesaria adopción del Codex Astartes, y que al lanzarse al asalto suicida en la Jaula de Hierro por lo menos se les concedía una muerte honorable, que es exactamente lo que muchos de ellos obtendrían. La Jaula de Hierro era en realidad una trampa defensiva establecida por la Legión Traidora de los Guerreros de Hierro en el mundo de Sebastus IV, que fue conocida como la Fortaleza Eterna y que era una pesadilla sacada directamente de las profundidades del infierno. Los Guerreros de Hierro eran maestros en el arte del asedio y la defensa, y los escritos de Perturabo sobre el tema habían sido guardados por el Primarca Roboute Guilliman en el Codex Astartes. Pero Dorn era igual que Perturabo y, furioso por la actitud desafiante de los traidores, los Puños Imperiales lanzaron un asalto total directamente en al corazón de las defensas de la Fortaleza Eterna de los Guerreros de Hierro, enfurecidos de que el enemigo se hubiera atrevido a levantar sus banderas heréticas sobre otro mundo imperial. Sin ningún tipo de planificación o estrategia, los Puños lucharon con celo, paciencia y agallas; saliendo de todas las trampas, luchando a través de cada emboscada y atravesando todas las defensas que se interpusieron en su camino. Dorn lideró el ataque, un coloso que volvía de nuevo con cada asalto. Aunque la batalla debería haber favorecido a los Guerreros de Hierro en su red de trincheras y reductos, los Puños Imperiales respondieron a la astucia de los Guerreros de Hierro con furia fría. Hermano luchó contra hermano en medio de las zanjas inundadas, matándose mutuamente con cuchillos y espadas sierra cuando toda la munición se gastó, sin dar ni esperar ninguna tregua. El Primarca Demonio Perturabo de los Guerreros de Hierro había construido las fortificaciones para burlarse de los Puños Imperiales, y Dorn dirigió a sus más acérrimos seguidores en un asedio que duró varias semanas. Los Guerreros de Hierro, ahora retorcidos Marines del Caos, afirman que los Puños Imperiales sufrieron una aplastante derrota, y que Dorn y su Legión habrían sido aniquilado si Perturabo no hubiera prolongado el sufrimiento de Dorn el tiempo suficiente como para permitir que los Ultramarines lograran intervenir. Registros imperiales de la batalla indican lo contrario. Los Puños Imperiales eran desde siempre maestros en el asedio, y aun sin preparación y en desventaja lucharon como leones. Dorn se mostró como un gigante en medio de ellos, con la mente clara y con propósito después de años de dudas y culpa. Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que a pesar de que los Puños Imperiales habían sufrido pérdidas terribles, los Guerreros de Hierro no podían acabar con ellos, carecían de la fuerza necesaria para hacer el último sacrificio para lograr la victoria. Durante una pausa en los combates, Roboute Guilliman y sus Ultramarines intervinieron en la lucha, evacuando a los maltratados Puños Imperiales y dejando escapar a los Guerreros de Hierro. Guilliman pensó que la destrucción de los Guerreros de Hierro no valía la muerte de Rogal Dorn, y por lo tanto había llegado con la totalidad de sus Ultramarines para acabar con el brutal combate y expulsar a los Guerreros de Hierro. Tras su purificación en los fuegos del combate de la Jaula de Hierro, los Puños Imperiales se retiraron a la reclusión, dejando que sus Capítulos sucesores llevaran la delantera en su lugar. Durante dos décadas los Puños Imperiales se reorganizaron. Bajo la dirección de Dorn, el Capítulo absorbió los principios del Codex Astartes; y en el momento en que volvió a aparecer en los campos de batalla del Imperio, su adhesión al Codex estaba solamente tras la de los propios Ultramarines. Muerte Rogal Dorn allegedly died fighting onboard a Chaos Space Marine starship in the late 31st Millennium, after attacking the 1st Black Crusade's warfleet with a vastly outnumbered Imperial force. Seeing the importance of attacking the enemy fleet while they were still preparing to invade Imperial space, he relied on hit-and-run attacks until his reinforcements could arrive. Dorn was slain on board the Chaos Despoiler-class Battleship Sword of Sacrilege after leading a desperate attack on its bridge. According to Ian Watson's novel Space Marine, Dorn's skeleton, without its hands, is encased in clear amber, which is formed in the shape of the Primarch's body. Dorn's skeletal fists are kept within two shrines, the bones intricately engraved with the heraldry of all the Imperial Fists Chapter's previous Masters. Only the current Chapter Master has the right to engrave his name upon the bones. Even with minuscule script, ten thousand years of history have left the bones covered with names, giving a list of the Imperium's greatest heroes. Each bone corresponds to former commanders. Left hand, the first metacarpal: Lords Bronwin Abermort, Maximus Thane, Kalman Flodensbog, the first phalanx of the thumb, Ambrosian Spactor, etc. However it has recently been revealed that Dorn and his veteran Space Marines stormed the Chaos ship and were cut down to a man. Later, the Imperial Fists would pick up an escape pod from one of their own ships, which contained the effects of the Primarch when he went onboard the ship and a single skeletal fist of the Primarch. Where the true Rogal Dorn or his body is and what his fate may have been, no one yet knows. Armamento Dorn normalmente iba ataviado con una poderosa armadura de cobre bruñido y oro, así como una capa de terciopelo rojo y el águila imperial, motivo muy presente en la mayor parte de su equipo, sobre todo en una sección de su armadura elevada por encima de sus hombros. Tenía un rostro severo y adusto por naturaleza, rematado con una corta cabellera revuelta de color blanco hueso. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. * La Era de la Oscuridad - El Último Rememorador, por John French. * Deliverance Perdida, por Gav Thorpe. * Herejía de Horus (Antología). * Horus, Señor de la Guerra, por Dan Abnett. * Index Astartes II. * Mechanicum, por Graham McNeill. * Némesis, por James Swallow. * Marine Espacial (Novela), por Ian Watson. * Marine Espacial (Libro de Trasfondo). * Cuentos de la Herejía - Juegos de Sangre, por Dan Abnett. * The Dark King - The Lightning Tower (Audiolibro), por Dan Abnett y Graham McNeill. * La Huida de la Eisenstein, por James Swallow. * Los Muertos Exiliados, por Graham McNeill. Categoría:Artículos para traducir Categoría:Primarcas Leales Categoría:Puños Imperiales